Story of futago (Kuroko Tetsuya & OC Futago)
by switch160293
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE/Kisah kembaran kuroko di teikou chuugakou, dari awal sampai bertemunya kiseki no sedai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Story of futago

(Kuroko Tetsuya & Futago OC!)

Notes : sudut pandang futago OC (kembaranya kuroko) seorang cewek.

Pov OC

"Aniki, seragamku dimana? Kok nggak ada dilemari" Aku mengacak-acak isi lemari, hingga berantakan isinya.

"Sumimasen, ini seragamu. Tadi aku menyetrikanya." ucap Aniki, memberikan seragam itu padaku.

"Aniki, kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa menyetrika seragamku sendiri"

"Daijoube. Kita sama-sama murid kelas 1 Teikou chuugakou." ia tersenyum tipis dihadapanku. Tetsu-nii terlihat manis dengan senyumanya. Tapi aku tidak menyukai dirinya, yang selalu berusaha membantuku. Kenyataanya aku pun tak bisa tanpa bantuanya.

Aku tidak bisa membalas senyuman tulusnya, karena tak selamanya aku berbohong tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Terkadang aku tidak menyukainya di kondisi tertentu, kadang aku mengkhawatirkanya.

" baka aniki.." gumamku pelan. Aku menuju kloset untuk mengganti pakaian. Kemeja berwarna biru muda, rok hitam pendek diatas lutut, blazer putih beserta dasi hitam. Tampak rapih licin sehabis disetrika, kini mulai kukenakan satu persatu.

Saat keluar ruangan, kusibakkan gorden jendela, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Aniki mengambil surat di kotak surat, dan menyimpanya didalam sakunya.

Aku bergegas keluar menuju ruang makan. Hanya sekedar sarapan di pagi hari, saat okaasan memanggilku.

Disaat yang sama, kulihat ia sudah duduk manis menikmati sarapan pagi. Menu sarapan pagi ini omelet raisu, buatan okaasan. Aku perlahan duduk, menatap aniki. Ia terlihat bahagia, kurasa aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ittadakimasu.." ucapku mulai menyendokkan omelet raisu.

"Hari ini okaasan sangat bahagia." ucap okaasan mulai berbicara. Otousan tidak ada dirumah karena pekerjaanya diluar kota.

"Hari ini, kalian harus berfoto bersama, sebelum berangkat! Aku bahagia kalian sudah sebesar ini! Dan juga semakin kawaii." ucap okaasan mengeluarkan kamera digital-nya. Sungguh, ini akan. Menjadi menyebalkan. Okaasan selalu menjadikan kami objek fotonya. Dan berapa banyak foto kami berdua? Bisa dilihat koleksinya sampai satu rak buku!

"Haik. Okasaan. Aku juga senang bisa masuk Teikou chuugakou. Untuk kenang-kenangan bagus sekali untuk kita berdua" ucap aniki menatapku dengan senyumanya. Tidak bisa dipercaya, mau bagaimana lagi kalau aniki sudah menyetujuinya, tak bisa aku menolak begitu saja. Atau nanti yang aku dengar dari okaasan adalah..

"Hee? Nande-kenapa- kau dan tetsuya sedang bertengkar? Kan sudah kukatakan kalian ini harus akur dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, huweee kalian membuatku sedih"

Begitulah kira-kira. Padahal bukan berati aku bermaksud seperti itu.

" ayo kita mulai berfoto." ucap okaasan menyuruh kami keluar rumah. Di teras rumah kami berfoto.

" katakan cheese!" ucap okaasan bersemangat.

Ctik

Ctik

Ctik

"Haik, sudah cukup nanti kalian terlambat" ucap okaasan sambil mem-preview hasil foto tadi dikamera-nya. Lebih tepatnya, mengabaikan kami setelah mendapatkan keinginanya.  
Dan juga kami hampir terlambat karena insiden ini.

"Ittekimasu," ucapku berbarengan dengan aniki saat keluar gerbang.

Selama perjalanan, kami hanya diam seperti biasa, tak banyak bicara. Walaupun kami kembar, bukan berati kami saling terbuka satu sama lain, justru sebaliknya. Walaupun begitu, kami berdua punya rasa ingin tahu satu sama lain, dan bahkan mengetahuinya tanpa harus mengucapkanya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin saudara kembar.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang teikou. Cukup berjalan kaki selama 15-20 menit kami sudah sampai di Teikou.

"Aniki, tunggu sebentar" aku menarik lenganya dan ia menengok kearahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu, bisakah kita berpencar?" ucapku. Mungkin wajahku poker face. Tak bisa ditebak, namun hanya dia yang mengerti diriku, tanpa perlu basa-basi, ataupun bersikap manis.

"Haik. Nanti kita bertemu lagi saat sepulang sekolah" ucap Aniki. Ia langsung mengambil rute berlainan arah denganku.

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan, sempat berpikir aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Namun, aku sudah lelah bersamanya terus. Sesekali aku ingin kita tidak terlihat bersama, yang terpenting okaasan tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku hanya berkeliling saja, lagipula tujuanku ikut klub kesehatan" ucapku mengambil formulir dan mengisinya.

"Selamat datang di klub kesehatan, silahkan isi formulirnya, etoo.. Ano apa yang kau bawa?"

"Buku telpon nanodayo" ucap seorang lelaki bersurai hijau, berkacamata, jarinya terbalut lilitan putih. Membawa buku telepon, tingginya sekitar 180-an keatas.

"Dakara nande-lalu kenapa- kau membawa buku telepon?!" ucap staff di klub kesehatan terkejut.

"Lucky item nanodayo" ucapnya sambil membenarkan kacamata-nya yang tidak melorot itu.

Tak lama aku memperhatikan dirinya, ia menatapku balik. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku seolah aku tidak memperhatikanya.  
Dan lagipula, aku sudah selesai mengisinya sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucapku mengembalikan formulir itu. Aku merasa gerak-geriku diperhatikan oleh orang itu.

"Kawaii.." ucap staff klub kesehatan. Aku masih diam dengan poker face-ku.  
Sedangkan lelaki bersurai hijau itu salah tingkah dan mukanya memerah. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Kau benar-benar manis, aaahh, aku yakin pasienmu nanti cepat sembuh." goda staff dari klub kesehatan, tentu saja yang mengatakan perempuan, aku sudah sering mendengarnya.

Namun, yang tak pernah kudengar dari seorang laki-laki, termasuk aniki.

"Arigatou senpai, kalau begitu aku berkeliling dulu. Sampai nanti" ucapku sopan.

"Benar-benar manis gadis itu ya, rambutnya sebahu, bersurai baby blue. Badanya yang mungil, huaa aku ingin punya imouto seperti itu" ucap para senpai berfangirling ria. Tentu aku masih mendengarnya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh saat aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ne.. Ada apa kouhai-kun(adik kelas) kau menatap gadis itu terus? Ah.. Masaka(jangan-jangan) kau menyukainya ya? Kyu-kyu (semacam cie cie)"

"Nani?! Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak manis sama sekali. La-lagi pula dia bukan tipeku nanodayou" ucap lelaki bersurai hijau itu. Sungguh, sesak juga ternyata aku dibilang tidak manis. Ternyata, hanya perempuanlah yang menyukaiku, entahlah mungkin aku akan kesulitan mempunyai pacar. Karena laki-laki tidak suka yang manis, tapi seksi.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di stand klub basket.

"Aniki pasti sudah mendaftar klub basket.." ucapku lirih.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, melihat aniki bermain basket lagi." aku mulai tersenyum dibalik poker face-ku. Senyuman yang mungkin Aniki tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Aku juga menantikanya" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menengok sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata,

"Sumimasen, pada akhirnya kita bertemu disini"

Dugaanku benar, aniki dibelakangku.

"Tetsu-nii jangan mengagetkanku begitu dong. Tidak lucu kau mendengar semua ucapanku"

"Daijuoube. Lagipula aku senang mendengarnya" ucap aniki tersenyum tipis. Namun aku tahu, dia sedang terharu karena ucapanku yang jarang diucapkan olehku.

"Karena kau senang, kau yang mentraktirku makan di majiba" aku menarik lenganya seperti bergandengan.

Saat kami bergandengan, tak sengaja aku menabrak lelaki berkulit tan, bersurai navy blue. Dia bersama seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu, dan.. Err dadanya besar. Mereka pasti sepasang kekasih.

"Gomen kudasai" ucapku. Dia masih terdiam dan sedikit berpikir dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ah gomen, aku juga tidak sengaja. Tapi.." ia menjeda perkataanya, dia melihat pegangan tangan kami. Dan mulai berkata kembali.  
"Kalian berdua incest?" seketika sweat drop aku mendengarnya, bahkan tidak cuman aku, aniki dan gadis bersurai merah jambu pun seperti itu.

"Dai-chan, kau jangan bertanya seperti itu. Ah gomene, kadang-kadang dia memang bodoh" ucap gadis bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Oi satsuki! Aku hanya bertanya-" ucap lelaki bersurai navy blue meninggikan nada bicaranya.  
Tak lama si bersurai merah jambu membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Ah sumimasen, kami ada urusan. Jaa naa" ucap gadis bersurai merah jambu sudah jauh dari hadapan kami.

"Ini yang kutakutkan jika kita bersama terus. Semua menganggap kita incest. Padahal baru saja aku memulai kehidupanku di smp" ucapku pundung di pojokan. Aniki hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaku.

"Bersemangatlah, ayo kita beli vanila milkshake" ucap aniki mengulurkan tanganya. Namun, aku enggan menerimanya.

Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan sikapku. Sungguh, aniki terkadang baperan.

"Aniki, ayo cepat aku udah lapar nih" segera aku menyambar lenganya lagi, dan kami berlarian sepanjang jalan menuju majiba.

"Matte(tunggu) jangan lari dong"  
Protes aniki. Namun aku tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap berlari.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan majiba 2 kali lebih cepat daripada berjalan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya aniki padaku. Aku meletakan telunjuk di dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Hmm.. Vanila shake"

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Haik. Lagipula aku tidak lapar"

"Tadi kamu bilang lapar." ucap aniki khawatir. Ia selalu khawatir jika aku berbohong atau pun mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai di awal.

"Tadinya. Tapi aku hanya ingin minum milkshake" ucapku. Aku menatapnya berusaha meyakinkan dia tak ada yang aku tutup-tutupi darinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau berubah pikiran, kau harus memesan makanan" ucap aniki mulai mengalah padaku.

"Iya iya" balasku. Dan kami mulai mencari bangku yang kosong untuk kami berdua.

"Disini aja aniki" ucapku memilih tempat dekat kaca besar, hingga bisa melihat yang ada diluar majiba.  
Kami duduk berhadapan, dua gelas vanila milkshake berada dihadapan kami.

"Aku sangat suka milkshake disini" ucapku setelah menyesap milksake ini.

"Aku juga menyukainya" ucap aniki dengan poker face-nya. Kurasa memang tak ada penggambaran ia menyukai sesuatu jika tetap poker face.

"Aku menyukai. Apa yang kau sukai" ucap aniki melanjutkan kata-katanya membuatku tertegun. Kenapa seperti ini?

"Aniki.. Kau aneh." ucapku datar dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, melihat dari balik kaca. Terpantul wajah aniki tersenyum yang susah diartikan. Dan sedikit sendu?  
Itu artinya ia merasakan miris mendengar jawabanku?

"Aniki.." aku mulai bersuara, tetap menatap kaca tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, untuk menutupi semuanya dariku." aku menjeda perkataanku. Dan menatap dirinya saat ini. Kulihat ekspresinya berubah. Antara terkejut dan penasaran.

"Percuma saja, aku pasti cepat mengetahuinya." aku mulai menggenggam tanganya yang ada diatas meja.

"Apa yang kau suka aku menyukainya. Karena kita kyoudai(bersaudara). Okasaan selalu bilang kalau kita harus akur jadi aku melakukanya demi kebaikan kita." ia tetap pada poker face-nya. Kurasa aku salah paham. Kupikir dia menyukaiku.. Maksudku memang iya tapi kupikir dalam arti lain seperti menganggapku seorang wanita baginya, bukan kyoudai.

Syukurlah, tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan tadi. Karena perasaanku tidak lebih dari seorang imouto ke Aniki.

"Souka. Kalau begitu, syukurlah. Okasaan bisa masuk rumah sakit jika kau menganggapku sebagai wanita" ucapku terang-terangan. Sejujurnya aku tak bermaksud begitu. Tapi aku tak bisa selalu berbohong apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Walaupun semua orang menganggap kita seperti itu, namun perasaan kita yang sesungguhnya hanya kita yang tahu" ucap aniki pelan di akhir.

"Kau benar Aniki.." aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman dihadapanya. Dia pun begitu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah sore" ucap aniki beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tak lama aku mengikutinya.

"Haik." ucapku singkat dan kami pulang bersama di sore hari yang berwarna jingga, pemandangan yang cantik terlihat.  
Di hari pertamaku di teikou chuugakou, sudah berakhir. Selanjutnya, akan tertulis kisah indah kami esok hari dan seterusnya.

TBC

Notes : belum ada pairing tapi selanjutnya bakalan ada, tapi kemungkinan ada dua karakter. Silahkan tebak siapa dia :)). udah segituaja clue-nya nanti kebanyakan gak seru dong :)), jadi silahkan ripiuw~ kalau suka fav dan follow cerita ini ya! Jaa naa~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Story of futago

(Kuroko Tetsuya & Futago OC!)

"Hoam, ngantuk banget" pagi hari rasa kantuk sangat terasa. Tadi malam aku tidak tidur karena terlalu asyik praktek dengan aniki.

 **Flashback**

"Aniki, bisakah aku meminjam tubuhmu?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan sebuah kotak P3K di meja belajarku. Terdapat buku panduan berjudul First Aid for accident(pertolongan pertama saat kecelakaan).

"Ha.. Baiklah" ucap aniki sedikit enggan. Namun ia tetap membantuku.

Aku mulai melakukan perban dibagian kepalanya. Ini simulasi pertolongan pertama ketika kepala mengalami pendarahan.

Aku melilitkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Aniki terlihat pasrah saat aku melakukanya.

"Gomen. Ternyata salah lagi" ucapku mengulang kembali lilitan tersebut.  
Namun, yang terjadi gagal lagi, berulang kali gagal sampai akhirnya aku ingin menyerah. Bahkan menangis saat ini.

"Aniki, kurasa cukup. Latihan hari ini. Gomen. Sampai selarut ini." aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Namun yang terjadi tanganya memegang tanganku, menuntunya di atas dahinya.

"Jangan menyerah. Aku tidak keberatan berapa kali kau melakukanya. Bahkan sampai diriku terluka. Tidak masalah, asalkan kau tidak menyerah" ucap aniki membangkitkan semangat dalam diriku, dan melanjutkan kembali..  
Sampai aku berhasil melakukanya.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil!" aku tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Aniki pun merasakan hal yang sama, ikut tersenyum denganku.

"Syukurlah.." ucap aniki mengelus suraiku lembut. "Sudah malam, oyasumi(selamat tidur)"  
Ia mulai menaiki tangga tempat tidur diatas.

"Oyasumi" balasku. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur pulas. Dalam lirih aku berkata "arigatou, Tetsu-nii. Daisuki."  
Mungkin dia tidak akan mendengar kali ini.

 **End flashback**

"Ohayou" sapa aniki diruang makan. Melihatku belum mengenakan seragam, masih berbusana piyama dan bahkan rambutku masih acak-acakan.

"Ohayou.. Hoam" balasku setengah mengantuk.

"Okaasan dimana?" tanyaku saat hanya melihat dirinya diruang makan ini.

"Tadi pagi okaasan berangkat ke kyoto. Ada urusan kerjaan." balas aniki simple. Dia melanjutkan sarapanya.

Segera aku menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Seperti biasa, aku sudah mengenakan lengkap seragam teikou-ku. Bahkan aku sedang sarapan, walaupun aniki sudah selesai sedari tadi.

"Rambutmu masih berantakan" ucap aniki mulai menyisir tiap helai rambutku, saat aku sedang sarapan.

"Mou, daijoube, aku bisa melakukanya sendiri sehabis sarapan" ucapku menjauhkan kepalaku darinya. Namun ia tetap berusaha menyisir rambutku.

"Daijoube. Tugas seorang aniki memperhatikan imouto." ucapnya sama sekali tak membuatku terkesan. Ini berlebihan, ia terlalu memanjakanku. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Toh dia susah dihentikan jika sudah melakukan sesuatu.

"Haik,haik lakukan sesukamu" aku tetap melanjutkan sarapan sampai selesai, dan selesainya aniki menyisir rambutku, aku menyambar tasku yang ada dikursi sebelah.

"Ittekimasu" ucapku pelan dan aniki mengunci pintu rumah tersebut.

Seperti biasa, kami berjalan bersama menuju teikou chuugakou.

Sesampainya, kami berpencar karena beda kelas. Aku di kelas 1-A, sedangkan aniki di kelas 1-B.  
Saat aku memasuki kelas baruku, beberapa hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.  
Pertama, bertemu dengan laki-laki surai hijau, berkacamata.

"Nani?! K-kau sekelas denganku nanodayo?" ekspresinya terkejut melihatku, bahkan saat kuletakkan tasku disamping bangkunya.

"Haik. Mohon kerjasamanya, megane-kun" aku membungkukan setengah badan, siapapun temanku, harus sopan.

"Namaku bukan megane, panggil saja Midorima shintaro. Bu-bukan berati aku modus ingin berkenalan denganmu, hanya saja kau tidak tahu namaku nanodayo" ucapnya.

"Haa.. " balasku. Sikapnya yang tsundere itu membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya, yang benar yang mana?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu nanodayo" ia terlihat panik, wajahnya memerah. Apa salahku? Dia selalu tidak suka dengan sikapku.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, midorima-kun?" tanyaku melayangkan telepak tanganku ke dahi-nya. Butuh sedikit jinjit untuk bisa mencapainya.

"Ti-ti-tidak. Hentikan nanodayo" ia menepis tanganku. Kulihat ia mengalihkan pandanganya dariku, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lenganya.  
Kurasa benar, yang kupegang tadi benar-benar panas, diluar suhu normal.

"Gomen kudasai, kalau aku keterlaluan" gagal aku sebagai orang yang charming. Bagaimana bisa nantinya pasienku percaya padaku. Dia sedang sakit, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhnya.

Aku hanya melihat telepak tanganku, sehabis ditepisnya. Aku berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan ketika orang lain menolak disentuh olehku?

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu nanodayo. Aku tidak sakit, aku ti-tidak suka kau menyentuhku tiba-tiba.. Itu me-membuatku-" ia tetap berkata tanpa melihatku, aku hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Berdegup kencang.." ucapnya pelan. Hampir aku tidak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan, bahkan aku minta mengulangnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku. Dan ia kembali panik.

"Jangan salah paham nanodayo aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padamu tadi. A-aku ada urusan nanodayo" seketika ia pergi tanpa menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya di akhir.

"Mungkin dia sakit jantung, atau efek demam. Ah sebaiknya aku cari tahu di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah." pikirku. Aku mulai duduk membuka buku biologi, sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

kedua, Aomine Daiki.

"Dai-chan, jangan lupa nanti siang ke gymnasium. Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu loh" ucap gadis bersurai merah jambu. Suaranya membuat siapa saja menengok kearah gadis itu.

"Berisik, aku sudah tau. Dan aku tidak mau memakan bekal buatanmu" ucap laki-laki berkulit tan, navy blue mulai berjalan bermalas-malasan memasuki ruang kelas. Memasang wajah mengantuk dan sedari tadi menguap. Sepertinya, orang ini kelelahan. Tubuhnya terlihat atletis, walaupun aku hanya menduganya, tidak melihat ketika ia topless. Tinggi-nya semapai, sekitar 180-190 an mungkin.

Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, bahkan dia tidur diatas meja.

Tak lama midorima-kun datang kembali ke kelas, raut wajahnya jengkel melihat laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"AOMINE JANGAN TIDUR DIKELAS NANODAYO" Teriaknya.  
Tapi alhasil tidak bisa membangunkan si kulit tan ini, tetap tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Shintarou, tidak usah dibangunkan. Cukup beri dia hukuman setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Awasi dia untuk membersihkan ruang kelas" ucap laki-laki bersurai merah. Rumornya dia ketua kelas kami dan bahkan ketua osis disekolah kami. Bukan hanya itu, dia terlihat berwibawa, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, banyak gadis mengaguminya. Namun..  
Ia sulit di dekati.

Jam istirahat pun dimulai, saat aku ingin ke kantin, midorima-kun mencegahku.

"Tunggu sebentar nanodayo" ia mengeluarkan sesuatu disakunya, sebuah kunci tertulis di gantunganya 'ruang UKS'

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa keruang klub, aku ada latihan di gymnasium. Jadi kutitipkan padamu nanodayo. Setelah selesai latihan aku pasti menyusulmu menjaga uks" aku mengambil kunci tersebut dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aomine, kau mendapat hukuman nanodayo karena tidur dikelas. Cepat ikut aku" ucap midorima menyeret Laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut.

"Berhenti midorima aku masih mengantuk! Oi teme! Kau dengar tidak" midorima tetap menyeret, sampai tidak terdengar lagi suara lelaki berkulit tan tersebut hingga tak terlihat lagi dihadapanku.

Saat aku keluar kelas, aniki sudah menunggu didepan kelas.

"Kau sepertinya sudah punya teman baru" ucapnya.

"Ya begitulah," jawabku sekenanya. Dan menarik lenganya. Seperti biasa dia agak terkejut.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di kantin saja" aku berlarian di koridor sekolah, menurutku aman tidak ada ketua osis maupun sensei yang lewat sini.

Akhirnya sesampainya dikantin, segera aku lepaskan peganganku pada aniki.  
Berganti dengan memegang nampan di tanganku.

Setelah mencari bangku kosong, kami memulai makan siang. Saat aku makan, aku melihat ke arah pohon yang bergoyang-goyang. Rasa penasaranku mulai menjadi. Pada akhirnya aku meletakan sendok di atas meja membuat aniki menatap bingung .

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" tanyanya.

"Gomen Tetsu-nii aku keluar sebentar! Jaa naa" ucapku berlarian tanpa basa basi. Meninggalkan makan siangku di meja kantin menuju keluar ruangan.

"Ah merepotkan sekali, midorima teme! Bukanya hukumanku setelah pulang sekolah kenapa di jam istirahat! Sial!" ucap laki-laki berkulit tan memegang ember dan kain pel. Sepertinya, itu Aomine-kun teman sekelasku.

"Ha? Sepertinya aku melihat onna(gadis) tadi? Ah aku tidak peduli, selama bukan Mai-chan" entah mengapa aku malah bersembunyi dibalik pohon agar ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Dan seketika itulah ada sesuatu yang menggangguku.

"Miaw.. Miaw.." suara anak kucing diatas pohon. Pantas saja ada yang aneh dengan pohon ini.

"Miaw.. Miaw.." dia terus mengumamkan suara itu. Tanpa pikir panjang kupanjat pohon tersebut.

"Kucing manis, kemarilah" aku berhasil menggendongnya. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampiriku dari bawah pohon jelas aku melihatnya.

"Pantsu-mu kelihatan." ucap laki-laki berkulit tan, berseragam teikou, namun hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang tanpa dasi.

"Hentai" ucapku. Masih mempertahankan poker face.

"Kau sedang apa disana? Merepotkan sekali. Apa kau bisa turun ha?" ucap lelaki tan itu. Ia mulai memanjat pohon, seketika aku menutup rokku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Bahaya jangan lepaskan peganganmu!"

Bruk!

"Itte.." ucap lelaki tan itu. Aku terjatuh tepat diatasnya. Dan untungnya anak kucing ini baik-baik saja.

"Ah syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.." ucapku mengelus-elus anak kucing itu.

"Oi.. Menyingkir dari tubuhku." ucapnya.

"Gomen kudasai." ucapku datar.

"Oi! Kau tidak seperti merasa bersalah! Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu?!" ucapnya kesal. Kenapa selalu saja wajahku yang poker face ini disalahkan.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu" ucapku kembali.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf soal itu juga?!" ucapnya tambah kesal.

"Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, kau yang waktu itu kan? Aaah, yang incest itu bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai-" ucapnya terpotong saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"AOMINE!" Teriak seseorang dari seberang memanggilnya dengan lantang.

"Huah.. Midorima mulai ngamuk" ucapnya saat menengok arah orang yang dimaksud.

"Jaa naa" ucapnya melambaikan tangan kearahku.

Lalu aku kembali ke kantin, melihat aniki masih setia di mejanya.

"Kau membawa kucing?" tanyanya bingung, melihat seragamku sedikit kotor, dia langsung khawatir.

"Daijoube Tetsu-nii. Dia sedang kelaparan sebaiknya aku beri makan dulu" ucapku mengambil dua potong meatball (bakso) kepada anak kucing tersebut.  
Aniki hanya menatapku dibalik poker face-nya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada kegiatan klub. Kurasa akan lama, kau bisa pulang lebih awal" ucap aniki memulai percakapan.

"Tidak perlu, kurasa aku bisa menunggumu. Karena aku diruang UKS. Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa mampir kesana." balasku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ada urusan." ucap aniki beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya, aku membawamu ke ruang uks. Kau sedang terluka" ucapku melihat kaki kucing itu berdarah, dan ketika kugerakan dia semakin melengking suaranya, bahkan aku kena luka cakaran darinya.

"Sakit ya," ucapku mengelus-elus anak kucing itu sepanjang jalan menuju UKS.

Namun, belum sampai UKS, aku berhenti sejenak melihat dua orang dibelakang gedung sekolah. Satu gadis cantik bersurai cokelat sebahu, agak bergelombang. Dan satu lagi laki-laki bersurai merah, sedang menatap gadis itu agak tajam menusuk, membuat gadis itu hampir ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ah, aku baru ingat ini tempat favorite buat nyatain cinta" ucapku pelan.

"Miaw" anak kucing mengeong, seolah merespon perkataanku.

"Hm? Kau juga setuju neko-chan" aku kembali mengelus-elus kepala kucing.

"Sebaiknya kita secepatnya-"

"Akashi-kun! Jadilah pacarku, aku menyukaimu, tolong terima aku. Onegai! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kuharap ada kesempatan untukku diterima olehmu. " ucap gadis itu. Cukup terdengar dari sini, entah kenapa aku ingin mengetahui kelanjutanya.

"Hee.. Kau punya nyali juga menyukaiku. Memang apa pengaruhnya bagiku jika aku menjadi pacarmu?"

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Lagipula aku populer, jadi kurasa aku pantas mendampingimu. Bisakah kau mempertimbangkanya Akashi-kun?"

"Kau tau aku tidak punya perasaan padamu. Walaupun kau populer disekolah, aku rasa tidak ada gunanya bagiku. Berhentilah menyukaiku. Lebih baik kau turuti perintahku, karena percuma sekarang atau nanti aku tidak akan menyukaimu. aku tidak tertarik gadis yang tidak bermartabat." ucap lelaki bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuro.

Mendengar perkataan seorang Akashi yang terkenal dari keluarga terhormat, jujur aku masih tidak percaya kalau ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, ekspresinya terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak akan menyangka ditolak sesakit ini.

"Haik" ucapnya pelan, mengepalkan kedua tanganya, ia terlihat emosi, seperti ingin meledak ketimbang nangis.

Selama aku membaca novel koleksi aniki, tak pernah aku tau kalau ditolak reaksi perempuan akan marah ketimbang nangis.

"Teme!(sialan) aku benar-benar dipermalukan!menyukainya? Ahaha kurasa aku hanya cinta hartanya dan kepopuleranya disekolah."

Aura api menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, tak lama ia menendang kaleng bekas minuman itu, hingga menggelinding ke arah kakiku.

Ia menyadari keberadaanku dengan raut wajah terkejut. Seketika ia menghampiriku.

"Kau melihatnya bukan? Melihatku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi? Yang benar saja, orang pendek kayak dia sombongnya minta ampun!"

Ia meluapkan semua emosinya dihadapanku. Aku hanya tetap mempertahankan poker face ku dihadapanya. Aku memang expresionless(tanpa ekspresi).

"Dan satu lagi.." ia menatapku tajam, seakan aku adalah mangsanya. Apa aku akan dibuly oleh gadis ini?

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Mengerti?" ia menempatkan kedua tanganya dibahuku, menatapku lebih dekat.

"Soal tadi itu bukan urusanku." aku putuskan untuk mulai bicara. Tak tahan dengan gadis yang sehabis ditolak. Di novel yang kubaca, sehabis ditolak mood seorang gadis berubah dratis. Emosi tidak stabil, cenderung melampiaskan pada sesuatu, baik pada seseorang, maupun makanan.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti tadi. " aku menurunkan kedua tanganya dibahuku.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku bodoh?! Maksudmu apa? Kau mengejeku karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Akashi?!" ia membentak diriku. Sungguh apa lagi yang salah dariku? Kurasa mood nya mulai buruk dan aku kena imbasnya.

"Jika kau seperti itu terus akan mempengaruhi-"

"Mempengaruhi kepopuleranku? Kau mengancamku? Benar kan kau ingin mengancamku, karena aku gadis populer?!" ia memotong perkataanku seenaknya, semakin sulit aku menjelaskan padanya.

"Aku-"

"Ah sudah stop! Kalau kau masih bersikeras tidak ada pilihan lain"

Seketika ia merebut kucing yang kugendong.

"Mau kau apakan-"

"Kawaii neko, kau tau aku akan melemparnya ke dalam kolam ikan, kau tau cukup dalam kolam ikan ini loh" ucapnya dengan nada.. Seperti seorang pembunuh.

"Hentikan kucing itu tidak bersalah" kenapa moodnya separah ini sampai mau membunuh seekor kucing yang tak berdosa.

"Hee.. Kalau gitu kau harus menceburkan diri kedalam kolam ikan. Pilih mana?" gadis itu seperti.. Oni(iblis) ketika sedang bad mood.

"Tidak keduanya"

"Yang benar saja?! Hei hei hentikan poker face-mu. Ini membuatku sulit menekanmu"

"Aku tidak merasa tertekan. Justru kau sedang dalam tekanan sebaiknya kau-"

"Miaw..Miaw.. Miaw grrrrrr" tiba-tiba anak kucing itu mencakar gadis itu.

"Cih! Itte(sakit) dasar kucing sialan!" segera ia melempar kucing itu di kolam ikan.

Segera aku berusaha menangkap kucing tersebut.

"Awas bahaya-ssu" ucap lelaki bersurai kuning cerah, secerah matahari dilangit, berlarian kearahku super cepat, hingga akhirnya menarik pinggangku hingga posisinya memelukku dari belakang, menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh ke kolam ikan.

"Syukurlah -ssu" ucapnya menghela napas.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, telah menolongku" aku membungkukan setengah badan.

"Tak perlu seperti itu -ssu!" ia tersenyum padaku, seketika menatapku melihat kucing yang ada dihadapanku.

"Kawaii neko.. Apa tadi kau berusaha menyelamatkanya? Kenapa bisa hampir tercebur?"

"Itu karena-"

"Ah itu karena kucing itu tidak bisa diam saat digendong jadi dia tidak terkendali dan lompat ditempat yang salah" ucap gadis itu. Ia berbohong?

"Oh begitu-ssu kupikir kau melemparnya di kolam ikan-ssu. Ternyata aku salah paham" bahkan yang ia pikir salah paham itulah kebenaranya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ahaha, ya kan?" ia menepuk-nepuk pundaku. Sungguh ini sakit sekali.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam pada Kise, awas kau" ia membisikan kata-kata itu ditelingaku, seketika ia tersenyum manis pada lelaki tersebut.

"Gomen-ssu sempat berpikiran negatif. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu-ssu. " ia melambaikan tangan kearah kami.

"Tunggu kise-kun" ia mencegah kise pergi, saat itu aku menyadari, kalau gadis tangan itu terluka.

"Tunggu" aku memegang lenganya, menelusuri luka tersebut. Dan benar ia terluka.

"Lepaskan! Ada apalagi?" ia menepis tanganku.

"Kau terluka, sebaiknya keruang uks akan kuobati lukamu" aku tetap memegang lenganya.

"Ah benar-ssu kau terluka, lebih baik ke uks saja. Biar aku temani-ssu, aku tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis terluka, jadi aku akan membantu" ucap kise tiba-tiba ia menggendong kucing yang sedari tadi dilenganku.

"Kalian berdua sugoi, berkorban demi kucing. Aku terkesan-ssu!" sepanjang jalan aku bersama kise dan gadis itu. Entah kenapa moodnya berubah lagi.

"Lucky! Berkat kau aku bisa ditemani Kise. Kurasa aku akan mengganti sasaranku mendekati Kise. Dia model, tampan dan juga seksi" ucapnya berbisik ditelingaku.

"Sudah sampai-ssu" ucapnya didepan uks. Segera aku mengeluarkan kunci di saku kemejaku, kunci yang dititipkan midorima padaku.

Cklek.

"Duduk disini, aku akan membersihkan lukamu terlebih dahulu." segera aku berlari membuka laci, mencari antiseptik, baskom, kapas dan plester.

"Huaahh.. Cepat sekali-ssu" ia berkomentar.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu-ssu, tenang saja-ssu"

"Gomen kudasai, baru kali ini aku mengobati seseorang. Aku jadi gerogi"

"Ha? Kau benar bisa mengobatiku?"

Gadis itu mulai berbicara. Ia sedikit mencurigaiku.

"Daijoubu, aku bisa mengobatimu" aku mulai mengelap luka tersebut dengan kapas yang sebelumnya kubasuh dengan air+cairan antiseptik.

"Perih, pelan-pelan dong" ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah selesai, kupasang plester pada lukanya.

"Selesai" ucapku tersenyum puas. Akhirnya, aku bisa menjalankan tugasku yang pertama.

"Sudah selesai-ssu? Kalau gitu kuantar kau ke kelas." ucap lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Gadis itu terlihat cerah dan bersinar terang.

"Arigatou, berkat kau aku menemukan takdirku" ucapnya tersenyum dan memeluku erat.

"Le-lepaskan se-sak"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap gadis itu tersenyum, berjalan disebelah kise.

"Haik" aku tersenyum puas. Pasienku yang awalnya menolak, akhirnya aku bisa menanganinya.

"Sumimasen(maaf) aku terlambat nanodayo. Apa yang sedang terjadi?!" dia Midorima-kun. Termasuk salah satu anggota klub kesehatan.

"Konichiwa, Midorima-kun"

"Kenapa membawa kucing nanodayo?! Itu kotor sekali, dan juga kenapa pakaianmu sekotor itu nanodayo? Kita sedang ada diklub kesehatan jagalah kebersihan nanodayo" Midorima mulai mengomel-ngomel. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa orang ini suka memikirkan orang lain.

"Sumimasen(maaf) aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Karena kucing ini sedang terluka, aku ingin mengobatinya." ucapku mulai memeriksa lengan kucing tersebut. Terdapat luka goresan. Kakinya sepertinya agak patah karena saat kuletakkan dilantai jalanya tidak normal.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara mengobati kaki patah pada kucing Midorima-kun" aku mengarahkan kucing itu padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku tetap pada posisiku. Pantang menyerah untuk meminta bantuanya.

"-Ah baiklah nanodayo, aku akan mengobati kucing ini." ia langsung menyambar kucing yang ada ditanganku, lalu kami berdua sama-sama mengobatinya.

"Tolong kapas nanodayo, jangan lupa perbanya" ia memerintahku, segera aku mengambilnya di lemari.

"Kurasa ini akan sakit, mungkin kucing ini akan kesakitan nanodayo, tulangnya patah. Kita tidak punya obat penenang nanodayo, karena hanya uks kapasitasnya terbatas."

Midorima memberitahuku. Aku hanya mengangguk, menandakan siap apapun yang terjadi.

"Biar aku yang pegang kucingnya, midorima-kun. Kau fokus pada pengobatanya" aku mulai menggendong kucing tersebut.

"Miaaww...miawww..grrrrrr.." ia mengerang kesakitan, sampai kukunya mencakar tangan midorima.

"Cih" kudengar Midorima mendecih, tanganya terluka. Ia tetap melakukan pekerjaanya.

"Tahan sedikit nanodayo, aku akan menyelesaikanya dengan cepat" tinggal step terakhir ia berhasil menyembuhkan luka kucing tersebut.

"Syukurlah, sudah selesai." aku mulai mengelus-elus kucing tersebut.

"Midorima-kun sugoi(hebat). Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Aku ingin sepertimu, tapi kemampuanku masih belum seberapa"

"Bukan masalah nanodayo." ia membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Apa dia membenciku? Yah.. Kurasa memang begitu, dari awal kan dia tidak terlihat menyukaiku.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia tetap menolongku.

Dan tanganya, terluka. Ini semua gara-gara permintaanku. Aku benar-benar tidak enak hati denganya.

"Midorima-kun , tanganmu terluka." aku menarik lenganya.

"Tentu saja nanodayo, ini semua karena kucing itu nanodayo. Aku membencinya. Dia sudah kutolong tapi malah melukaiku."

"Kau diam dulu disini, aku akan mengobatimu." segera aku mengambil semua peralatan yang kubutuhkan dilemari.

"Oi tidak usah-"

"Jangan seperti itu, aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka" aku mulai mengobati lukanya.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan nanodayo"

"Bagiku, keselamatan seseorang hal yang terpenting bagiku, dan cita-citaku kelak, jadi kumohon, izinkan aku melakukanya" sambil mengatakanya, aku mengobatinya dengan kapas yang kujepit dengan pinset dan betadine cair.

"Lakukan sesukamu" ia menghela napas, sepertinya ia sudah lelah menghadapi sikapku.

Tinggal sentuhan terakhir selesai kuberikan plester dilenganya.

"Selesai." aku tersenyum padanya. Namun ia menatapku aneh, apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Midorima-kun kenapa-"

"Tunggu" ia menarik lenganku, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ini sakit Midorima-kun, bisakah kau tidak mencengkramku sekuat ini?"

"Aku tidak mencengkramu. Hanya memegang lenganmu. Kau juga terluka, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" ia menatapku serius, aku menatapnya datar. Sejak kapan tipe Tsundere ini mengeluarkan dere-dere -nya?

"-ja-jangan salah paham, nanodayo aku tidak bermaksud mengobatimu" aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Ternyata tsundere tetaplah tsundere.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku akan mengobati sendiri" segera aku menggulung kemejaku, melihat luka yang baru saja kurasakan sakitnya.

Namun, yang terjadi midorima bangkit dari duduknya di tepi ranjang dan menarik kedua bahuku, membuatku terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku akan mengobatimu" ia mulai fokus mengobatiku, tanpa memperdulikan tatapanku. Iya, kali ini aku menatapnya keheranan. Ternyata tsundere itu susah ditebak pikiranya.

"Sudah selesai." ia berbalik dan merapihkan peralatan.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan ini, kau kembali ke kelas duluan. Sedikit lagi bel berbunyi." ia masih bicara dan aku yang bungkam.

"Kenapa masih disini sudah kukatakan-"

Aku menutup pintu uks. Ia menatapku, ekspresinya terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rekanku melakukanya sendirian. Aku akan membantumu" ucapku membereskan kapas-kapas bekas darah yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Oi kau masih terluka." Midorima mencegahku, menarik pelan jemariku. Ini seperti menggenggam tanganku.

"Ja-jangan salah paham nanodayo! A-aku hanya mencegahmu. Itu saja" ternyata tsundere menyebalkan sekali kalau kupikir-pikir.

"Lukamu.. Apa kau jatuh dari pohon? Sepertinya kau tergores ranting yang cukup tajam" ia mulai serius. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia melihat aku jatuh dari pohon?

"Aku Melihatnya, kau bersama Aomine disana nandodayo."

"Souka(oh begitu) aku baru menyadarinya" aku menatap lenganku. Mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau benar tidak menyadarinya?! "

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kupikirkan bukan luka yang kudapatkan, tapi kesembuhan orang lain." aku mencoba menampilkan senyuman. Supaya menghilangkan kesan poker face-ku.

"Terserah padamu nanodayo." ia telah menyelesaikan mencuci peralatan.

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Jangan membolos di jam pelajaran nanodayo." ia menasehatiku sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju ruang kelas.

"Kau kembali duluan nanodayo. Aku ada rapat osis. Akashi-kun baru saja tiba diruang osis, aku tidak bisa terlambat" ucapnya, kini kami berjalan berlawanan arah..

Saat aku memasuki kelas, sensei sudah hadir. Kulihat Aomine seperti biasa tertidur dikelas. Kurasa ia suka sekali tidur, namun apa yang ada dibalik laci mejanya? Seperti.. Majalah?

Aku sedikit penasaran, sebaiknya kuperiksa sepulang sekolah.

-story of kuroko futago-

Bel berbunyi, tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar disekolah.

Kulihat ia masih tertidur. Kuputuskan memeriksa apa yang ada dilaci mejanya. Sebuah majalah, covernya seorang wanita dewasa, berpakaian bikini, berdada besar.. Err.. Cukup erotic posenya.

"Apa ini majalah ero ya" aku mulai membolak balik cover depan dan belakang, tak berani melihat isinya.

"Hoaamm, akhirnya sudah pulang-"

Ia menatapku yang ada dihadapanya sedang memegang majalah ero.

"-apa yang kau pegang?! Huah gawat sini kembalikan" ia merebut majalah yang kupegang.

"Kau pasti mau menyerahkanya pada sensei kan?! Kau dendam padaku hah? Memang aku berbuat apa padamu." tiba-tiba ia marah-marah dan menggenggam erat majalah itu.

"Aku hanya melihat saja"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku mengerti satu hal.."

"- kalau kau hanya menyukai gadis seksi" aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Ha? Kupikir kau mau bilang hentai lagi. Haa.. Memang kau gadis aneh"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi buat apa aku perjelas lagi kalau kau hentai"

"Oi tidak sopan kau ini, kau pikir aku hanya hentai saja?! Tidak hanya seksi, namun..." ia menjeda kalimatnya, mulai mengalihkan pandanganya dariku.

"-Tapi juga kawaii onna (cewek manis)" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Souka(oh begitu)"

"Cara kau mengucapkan menyebalkan sekali?!"

"Gomen kudasai"

"Oi Jangan minta maaf dengan muka datar seperti itu!"

"Haa... Aku memang begini"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu sekarang?!"

"Dai-chan! Jangan lupa ada latihan basket! Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu loh" teriak gadis berambut merah jambu di depan pintu kelas kami.

"Urusai satsuki! Aku sudah tau." ucap Aomine sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Oi, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Soal kau dan kembaranmu itu.. Kenapa kalian incest-"

"- are? Kemana dia?!"

Padahal aku ada dibelakangnya sedari tadi. Tapi dia tidak menyadariku..

Hawa keberadaanku tipis, apa mirip dengan aniki?

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku keruang klub. Lagipula dia selalu bertanya pertanyaan yang sama setiap bertemu denganku.

TBC

 **Inas507 : Arigatou udah ripiuw! baca terus ya. thanks~**

Please follow, Fav and riview if you like this story. See you next time~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Story of futago

(Kuroko Tetsuya & Futago OC!)

Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat aniki mencemaskan sesuatu. Aku sedikit penasaran ada apa denganya?

Insting saudara kembar selalu benar, meskipun ia mencoba menutupinya dariku.

"Ohayo aniki" aku melihatnya sudah bersiap mengenakan sepatu basket di depan pintu.

"Ohayou. Tumben kau bangun di hari libur" ucapnya mulai mengambil bola basket dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aniki juga bangun sepagi ini."

"Aku ingin latihan basket di streetball. Ittekimasu(aku berangkat)." ia mulai menutup pintunya.

"Aneh.." gumamku pelan. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Tak lama mataku menangkap adanya surat yang muncul dari laci yang sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran aku membuka laci tersebut.

"Dari Ogiwara-kun kah?" aku melihat stempel post dari osaka dan nama pengirimnya.

"Ogiwara-kun, dia teman aniki yang sering bermain basket di street ball sewaktu sd?" aku membolak-balik amplop tersebut. Terbesit keraguan untuk membacanya.

"Gomen aniki aku membacanya!" ucapku menepuk kedua tanganku, seperti permohonan maaf di depan bingkai foto kami berdua. Saat pertama kali kami masuk Teikou chuugakou.

"Hee.. Jadi itu sebenarnya yang terjadi" entah mengapa aku mulai murung. Apa ini perasaan aniki yang sebenarnya, dan itu sebabnya aku merasakan hal ini?

Segera aku meletakkan surat itu kembali di meja.

Tak lama telepon rumah berbunyi.

Segera aku menghampirinya secepat mungkin.

"Halo. Keluarga Kuroko disini. Ingin bicara dengan siapa?"

"Ini okaasan. Tetsuya kemana? Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini kau tidak mengangkat telponku?"

Suara okaasan terdengar heran aku mengangkat telepon. Tidak, maksudnya kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini.

"Tetsu-nii sedang berlatih basket." jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, bisa kau menjemputku di bandara? Aku banyak membawa barang-barang dan omiage(oleh oleh) untuk kalian, jadi sedikit berat. Tolong ya? Ah aku bertemu Otousan di bandara loh! Hari ini kami akan ada dirumah." ucap okaasan panjang lebar. Entah kenapa aku berpikir, kedua anaknya tidak ada yang secerewet dirinya.

"Haik" jawabku simple.

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya begitu? Apa kau tidak merindukan ibumu? Liburan musim panas ini aku meluangkan waktu untuk kalian.. Huweee.. Hidoi" terdengar rengekan okaasan melalui telepon.

"Okaasan aku merindukanmu, dan juga otousan. Gomen kudasai, aku memang datar orangnya"

"Selalu saja itu alasanya. Mou! Kalian berdua seperti Otousan. Kalau begitu, kututup dulu. Jangan lupa jam 12.00 kami sampai bandara! Beritahu kakakmu tetsu"

Tut..Tut..Tut..

"Dimatikan begitu saja" ucapku menatap ganggang telepon dan segera meletakanya di tempat semula.

"Masih jam 7 pagi. Apa sebaiknya aku belanja dulu di konbini" aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Selesainya, aku mengenakan kemeja biru muda lengan panjang, kugulung sampai siku. Kugunakan rok pendek berwarna putih polos. Dan sepatu sket berwana putih.

Kugunakan tas selempang kecil berwarna cokelat muda. Rambut pendekku kusisir rapih, menggunakan bando berwarna putih. Sebenarnya jarang aku mengenakan bando, namun sesekali aku ingin mengenakanya. Sesekali, aku ingin tampil manis di liburan musim panas.

"Ittekimasu" ucapku pelan sambil mengunci pintu. Walaupun tak ada orang sekalipun aku tetap mengucapkanya.

Perjalanan menuju konbini tidak begitu jauh, berjalan kaki cukup menuju kesana.

"Etoo.. Tamago(telur), saus tomat, susu, keju, roti, apalagi ya.. Hmm" aku membaca daftar belanja. Aku biasa belanja, namun yang menulis daftarnya tentu aniki. Selama okaasan dan otousan pergi keluar kota, aku dan aniki hanya memasak seadanya. Aniki sangat jago memasak telor rebus, yang biasanya kugunakan bersama roti menjadi sandwich. Terkadang aku suka menambahkan di ramen cup instan jika kami tidak memasak.

"Aku jadi ingin es loli" ucapku mengambil dua es loli, bungkusnya berwarna pink.

Sesaat dikasir aku bertemu seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Aomine-kun.." panggilku.

"Ha? Kenapa kau belanja disini? Memang rumahmu dekat sini?"

Ia terkejut melihatku. Di hari libur pun aku masih saja bertemu denganya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini" jawabku singkat.

"Benarkah? Hm, aku benar-benar merasa dihantui olehmu"

"Semuanya 2500 yen." saat kasir mengucapkan harganya aku merogoh isi dompetku.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap kasir tersebut .

"Kau tidak bersama kembaranmu?"

Tanyanya kembali. Saat ini kami diluar konbini.

"Tidak." ucapku singkat, merogoh isi kantong plastik, mencari es loli yang kubeli tadi.

"He.. Kupikir kalian akan belanja bersama" ia mengadah keatas melihat langit biru cerah.

"Mau es loli?" tawarku. Ia kemudian menengok kearahku.

"Ah arigatou" ucapnya malas-malasan. Ia menerima es loli pemberianku. Kuperhatikan dirinya membuka bungkus es loli dengan cepat ia menggitnya.

"Nani?! Kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Ada yang aneh kah?!" ia menghentikan kegiatan menyantap es loli saat kuperhatikan.

"Tidak aneh. Hanya saja aku ingat aniki. Tadinya itu untuknya, tapi kuputuskan kuberikan padamu. Aku tidak enak jika makan sendirian" ucapku. Tak lama aku mengemut es loli, kulihat tatapanya terlihat jengkel.

"Oi oi, kau menyebalkan sekali. Itu sebabnya kalian berdua incest kan? Sudah kuduga.. Ah merepotkan sekali kalian berdua." ia melanjutkan menyatap es lolinya.

"Itu tidak ada kaitanya dengan es loli Aomine-kun"

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Kenapa ia suka sekali ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja."

"Haik, haik aku mengerti" ucapnya asal-asalan. Sepanjang jalan kami berjalan bersama, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Cukup sampai sini Aomine-kun. Aku lewat jalan ini" aku menunjuk arah yang kumaksud.

"Ah, Kalau begitu, jaa naa" ucapnya yang sudah berbelok.

Kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna kelabu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Aomine-kun tanpa seragam sekolah, maksudku di hari libur.

Sejauh ini, dia cowok maskulin di Teikou. Kudengar dia pemain basket juga, tapi apa dia tidak mengenali aniki? Tapi mungkin saja tidak, aniki bilang klub basket disekolah kami memiliki 3 tingkatan. Dan aniki.. Masih di tingkat 3.

Masih soal Aomine. Selama aku sekelas dengan Aomine, selalu saja para gadis membicarakan dirinya, bahkan kehebatanya bermain basket membuat mereka tiada hentinya bergosip.

Para gadis memang suka bergosip. Siapapun yang populer disekolah jadi bahan gosip. Percaya atau tidak, aku sering mendengar obrolan mereka, walaupun mereka tidak menyadari hawa keberadaanku.

"Haa.. Kenapa aku jadi berpikir tentang Aomine-kun" aku menghela napas berat. Seakan ada beban dalam pikiranku.. Dan juga perasaanku.

Aku berjalan melewati rute yang berbeda, cukup jauh. Namun aku tidak bermaksud pulang cepat, aku ingin menghampiri aniki di street ball.

Sesampainya, aku melihat aniki bermain basket. Mendribble bola, lalu memasukanya. Walaupu.. Errr itu gagal sih.

Entah kenapa, aku mengingat isi surat itu kembali. Aku memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang basket, tapi yang pasti, tidak mudah untuk bermain jadi tim inti.

Karena itu, aniki selalu berlatih keras lebih dari siapapun, kecintaanya pada basket membuatnya pantang menyerah. Itulah yang aku suka dari aniki, tidak mudah menyerah.

"Aniki.." panggilku. Seketika ia menghentikan permainanya, bola oranye itu terjatuh menggelinding kearahku.

"Sejak kapan kau datang? Jangan mengagetkanku begitu dong" ucapnya datar. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya menetes hingga ke dagu. Ia menyeka dengan lengan putihnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku membelikanmu ini, tangkap ya!" ucapku melemparkan minuman isotonik kearahnya.

"Arigatou" ucapnya menangkap botol tersebut. Seketika ia memutar tutup botol itu dan meminumnya.

"Aniki boleh kutanya sesuatu?" saat aku bertanya, ia menghentikan kegiatan minumnya

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau mengenal Aomine-kun?" aku mulai duduk dipinggiran street ball disusul olehnya.

"Haik. Dia berada di tingkatan pertama."

"Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia tidak mengenalmu?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ada ditingkatan 3. Dia pemain basket terkenal di Teikou, jadi semua juga tahu tentangnya"

"Souka.." ucapku lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." kucoba tersenyum. Namun ia nampak tidak percaya denganku.

"Ada apa kau bertanya tentang Aomine-kun?" tanyanya lagi. Dan sebenarnya yang ia ingin tahu 'darimana kau tahu tentang Aomine? Dan mengapa bertanya padaku' lebih tepatnya aku merasa dia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dia. Karena akhir-akhir ini, banyak yang bergosip kehebatan tim basket teikou."

"Souka. Apa kau menyukai Aomine-kun?"

Seketika aku syok mendengar pertanyaanya. Rasa gemetar menyelimuti tubuhku. Kenapa aku merasa gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari Aniki.

"A-Aku-" aku masih gerogi, belum bisa menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Aku menyukai Aomine-kun. Dia sangat hebat dalam bermain basket. Aku selalu mengaguminya" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuatku berhenti gerogi.

"Haa.." aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang sakit ? Wajahmu sedikit pucat, badanmu gemetaran. Bahkan suhu tubuhmu tinggi." ucap aniki meletakkan telepak tanganya di keningku.

"Ti-tidak kok. A-aku baik-baik saja." jawabku terbata. Perkataan aniki tadi membuatku teringat hal yang sempat kulupakan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap aniki membawa belanjaan yang tadi kubawa.

"Tunggu aniki, otousan dan okaasan akan tiba dibandara nanti siang. Kita disuruh jemput mereka. Musim panas ini mereka berada disini.

"Baiklah, aku senang sekali. Nanti kita merayakan liburan musim panas ke festival hanabi(kembang api)."

"Kau benar Aniki, aku nanti akan memakai yukata di festival itu"

"Aku juga akan memakainya." ucapnya. Kami berjalan bersama tak terasa perbincangan kami hingga sampai dirumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, aniki meletakkan belanjaan tadi di dapur. Ia bukanya langsung mandi sehabis bermain basket, malah asyik menonton tv.

"Aniki, cepat mandi. Kita kan harus kebandara nanti" perintahku mengambil remote di dekat sofa dan mematikanya seketika.

"Aku masih lelah. Tubuhku masih berkeringat. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar" ia merebut kembali remote yang ada ditanganku dan menyalakan tv kembali.

"Aniki" aku melihat remote sampingnya. Namun ia malah mencegah tanganku merebut remote kembali menarik tanganku hingga kepalaku tertidur di pahanya.

"Aku ingin mengisi energiku dengan melihatmu" ucap aniki mengelus suraiku. Terasa lembut, menenangkan tanganya menyentuh suraiku.

"Lagi-lagi begini.." ucapku pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum menatapku.

"Gomen." tak lama aku bangkit dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ne Aniki ganbatte" ucapku mengepalkan tangan kearahnya.

"Haik" dan ia membalasnya.

Seketika aku mengambil remote dan turn off terebi(tv).

"Nah, cepat mandi sana"

"Kau pantang menyerah ya," ucapnya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Sudah sana mandi. Kau bau keringat. Aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dirimu yang bau keringat." ucapku.

"Haik" ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi.

-Story of futago-

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga"

Ucap okaasan di bandara. Ia membawa banyak sekali barang-barang. Termasuk omiage(oleh-oleh)

"Uwaah.." aku sweatdrop saking banyaknya, aku tidak tahu cara membawanya.

"Kalian kesini naik apa?" tanya okaasan.

"Naik bis" jawab aniki.

"Ha? Kenapa tidak naik taksi?-"

"Daijoubu kami sudah memesanya okaasan" aku memotong pembicaraanya.

"Haaa.. Kalian ini benar-benar terlalu sederhana bukan? Sudah kukatakan tak perlu berhemat segitunya. Atau uang kalian habis?! He? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku-"

Tiba-tiba otousan datang membuat okaasan diam seketika.

"-huah kau mengagetkanku. Darimana saja darling?!"

"Tadi sudah kukatakan aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Hee? Benarkah?!"

Bahkan okaasan tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan Otousan.

"Taksinya sudah datang. Sepertinya akan berat membawa ini" ucap aniki menunjuk arah taksi yang dimaksud. Dan mulai menghampiri taksi tersebut.

"Ano.."

Namun hawa keberadaanya yang tipis membuat si supir taksi kebingungan siapa yang memesan taksi lewat telepon.

"Gomen, aku yang memesan. Kuroko desu." ucap aniki. Seketika supir taksi itu terkejut. Seperti.. Orang yang sedang melihat hantu.

"H-Haik, sumimasen aku tidak melihatmu"

Setelah menaikan barang-barang ke bagasi, kami siap berangkat. Otousan duduk didepan, dekat supir taksi. Aku ditengah, berada diantara okasaan dan Aniki di kursi belakang.

-Story of futago-

Musim panas hampir berakhir, malam ini, menandakan berakhirnya musim panas. Matsuri(festival) akan segera dimulai!

"Aniki, dou(bagaimana)?" aku menunjukan yukata kepada Tetsu-nii. Berwarna putih, dengan motif bunga sakura. Obi berwarna hitam.

"Cocok denganmu" ucap aniki datar. Ia juga mengenakan yukata. Berwarna biru langit, dengan obi biru dongker.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku. Aku mulai mengambil jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar pink, menjepitnya disisi kiri. Rambut pendeku kuikat.

"Btw, kau dapat darimana jepitan itu? Aku baru melihatnya" ucap aniki memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat jepitan itu.

"Eto.. Jadi sebenernya ini..."

Flashback

"Hm?" aku melihat dua orang sedang berdebat di depan pintu klub basket sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan sore itu aku selesai kegiatan klubku di uks.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Aomine dan pacarnya itu selalu bertengkar. Kurasa mereka tidak cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Dai-chan! Mau kemana?! Tunggu mau diapakan benda itu? Jangan dibuang. Matte-"

"Urusai satsuki! Aku akan membuangnya. Cih merepotkan sekali"

"Mou! Aho! Ganguro!" kulihat gadis itu berlarian saat aku berhenti di depan klub basket.

"Satsuki- HUAAAHHH" Aomine dengan ekspresi terkejut melihatku berada dihadapanya sekarang.

"Doumo" ucapku simple.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?!"

Kulihat dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik badanya, dan mengalihkan pandanganya dariku saat aku menatapnya curiga.

"Aomine-"

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan bergerak" tiba-tiba ia mendekatiku. Entah mengapa aku benar-benar gugup. Baru pertama kali aku sedekat ini dengan lelaki selain aniki.

"Tu-tunggu.. Eh?!" aku meraba suraiku, seperti jepitan. Aku melihat diriku terpantul pada kaca jendela, terlihat jelas jepitan bunga mawar berwarna pink.

"Ah.. Warui.. Itu untukmu, jaa naa" ucap Aomine tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku ditempat. Aku masih belum bisa berpikir jernih atas apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Rasanya, seperti mimpi saja.

End flashback

"Souka" ucap aniki singkat. Dari ekspresinya, dia terlihat beda dari biasanya. Benar-benar berbeda..

"Aniki?" panggilku.

"Aniki?" kini aku mengoyak tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku di pundaknya.

"Gomen. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap aniki sedikit sendu. Apa aku salah bercerita soal Aomine?

"Aniki, apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanyaku sepanjang jalan menuju matsuri.

"Hm? Tidak ada." ucap aniki datar. Namun sudah kukatakan naluri saudara kembar tidak pernah salah, aku tau pasti ada yang ia pikirkan.

"Uso(bohong)" aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia terlihat enggan menatapku dan menunduk.

"Bukan apa-apa.. Lihat kita udah sampai" ucap aniki menunjuk ke arah matsuri. Banyak stand makanan dan orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitar kami.

"Ayo aniki" aku menggenggam jemarinya, mulai menyusuri beberapa stand yang ingin ku kunjungi.

"Aniki, aku mau beli ringo ame (permen apel)" ucapku menuju stand yang dimaksud.

"Haik." ucap aniki singkat.

"Tetsu-nii mau?" ucapku menyodorkan satu permen apel padanya.

"Arigatou" ia mula membuka bungkus plastik putih bening yang menutupi ringo ame dan menggigitnya.

"Oishi(enak)?" tanyaku.

"Manis" balasnya.

"Mou, aku tanya enak atau enggak dibilang manis"

"Memang permen ini manis, imouto-chan"

"Hee.. Jarang sekali aniki menyebut nama adiknya. Apa kau ingin menggodaku?"

"Masaka(tidak mungkin).. Memangnya salah?"

"Tidak juga, hmm..." aku mulai membuka bungkus permen tersebut.

Orang-orang mulai banyak, dan semakin sulit untuk berjalan. Bahkan aku terpisah dengan aniki.

"Ini dimana.. " aku melihat sekeliling hanya banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, dan berjalan melawan arus mencari tempat yang agak sepi.

"Haa..ha.." rasanya sesak sekali berdesakan banyak orang, sampai lupa bernapas.

"Daijoubu kah? Kau seperti kehabisan napas" tanya seseorang lelaki. Suara baritonya jelas aku mengenalinya. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya. Ya, jelas aku tahu siapa dia.

"Aomine-kun?" aku mulai posisi berdiri, setelah membungkuk memegang kedua lututku.

"HUAAHH Kau lagi?!" ia terkejut melihatku. Haa.. Menyedihkan sekali, baginya aku adalah hantu yang selalu menghantuinya kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Doumo" tapi aku harus tetap bersikap sopan. Bagaimanapun ia teman sekelasku. Dan juga..

"Hee.. Ternyata kau manis juga pakek jepitan itu." ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku, meraba jepitan itu. Dan mundur perlahan melihat diriku dari berbagai sudut.

"A-Aomine-kun, jangan melihatku seperti itu"

"Hee.. Kenapa, kau malu ya? Ah asal kau tau satsuki kalau diliatin kayak gitu dia malah bilang 'apa liat-liat?!' ha... Dia bukan onna(gadis) sepertimu, huh" ia mulai membicarakan gadis bersurai merah muda. Terlihat sedikit jengkel, namun seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Apa dia.. Berharap gadis yang menjadi pacarnya itu sesuai apa yang ia harapkan?

Ja-jadi dia sedang curhat denganku?

Kenapa dia mudah sekali membicarakan soal itu?

"A-ah.. Souka" entah mengapa aku gugup sekali. Tubuhku benar-benar panas. Apa aku sedang demam ya?

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Masih banyak bukan yang ingin kau kunjungi. Kebetulan aku terpisah dari satsuki saat aku membeli ini" ia mulai menunjukan takoyaki, sosis bakar, ayam goreng.

"Aomine-kun lapar atau kelaparan"

"Oi candaan macam apa itu?! Huh" ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dan aku menyamakan langkahnya.

"Aomine-kun mau permen apel?" tanyaku menyodorkan permen yang kugenggam sedari tadi.

"Boleh juga" tak lama ia menggigit peemen itu dari genggamanku. Wajahnya.. Sangat dekat. Dan juga, Aomine-kun terlihat.. Uwah.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya dari dekat.

"Manis juga, hmm tidak buruk rasanya" ia kembali ke posisi semula. Aku hanya menatap permen apel tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya menatapku bingung.

"Tidak.. Aku pikir kau menolaknya"

"Kenapa aku harus menolak kan kau yang menawarkan?!"

"Tadinya.. Aku hanya basa-basi menawarkanya padamu"

"Haa... Kau ini" ia mengeram frustasi. Sepertinya, aku terlalu jujur dengan Aomine-kun.

Entah kenapa, Aku bisa bicara jujur denganya, tanpa harus memendam apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Aomine?!" tidak sengaja kami bertemu seorang lelaki, bersurai hijau, berkacamata, dan memakai yukata berwana putih bergaris oranye.

"-Dan kau?! Kenapa kalian disini nanodayo?!"

Dia Midorima-kun, sedang menunjuk ke arah kami berdua dengan ekspresi speechless.

"Haa.. Berisik kau midorima kupikir siapa tadi" ucap Aomine.

"Aomine jawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Hee? Yang mana?"

"Kawai.. Aku ingin ikan mas koki"

Aku menatap kolam ikan yang berisi ikan-ikan kecil didalamnya.

"Mau mencobanya?" ucap pemilik menyodorkan saringan kecil padaku.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak pandai menangkap ikan. Bagaimana kalau paman yang mengambilkan untukku?"

Tanyaku menyodorkan kembali saringan itu padanya.

"Ah.. Etoo, itu tidak mungkin gadis manis. Ah bagaimana dengan dua lelaki disana! Pasti mereka bisa menangkap ikan untukmu. Mereka temanmu bukan?" ucap paman itu.

"Oi, hanya menangkap ikan bukan? Itu bukan apa-apa" ucap Aomine-kun mengambil saringan yang ada ditanganku.

Aku hanya.. Terpaku memandangnya, setiap kali ia dekat denganku, tiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu diluar pemikiranku.

"Hm. Aku bisa mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin nanodayo. Akan kutunjukan kekuatan three point, maksudku menangkap tiga ikan sekaligus." ia mula membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Baiklah pertandingan memperebutkan gadis manis dimulai! Hohoho" ucap paman mulai bersemangat. Tiba-tiba sekelilingku mulai ramai.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tigaa! Start"

Kulihat Aomine mulai menjaring ikan dengan cepat.

"Uwaahh cepat sekali peserta kita yang satu ini! Lihat kecepatanya diluar batas normal! Kekuatan macam apa ini? Ikan satu persatu ditangkap dengan cepat hanya dengan saringan kecil" tiba-tiba paman penjual ikan menjadi komentator di perlombaan yang tidak sengaja 'terjadi'.

"Lihat peserta megane sangat hebat! Menjaring ikan kecil 3 dalam sekali jaring! Pertarungan semakin sengit"

"-waktu sedikit lagi habis.. Itungan mundur tiga..dua..satu...selesai! "

Ucap paman itu mulai mengambil ember dan menghitung jumlah ikan tersebut.

"Pemenangnya adalah... Pemuda berkulit hitam! Silahkan pilih hadiahnya. Pancing ikan yang kau sukai dan bawa pulang." ucap paman menunjukan kolamnya.

"Oi, yang mana ikanya?" tanyanya padaku. Ia terlihat bersemangat sekali, padahal menangkap ikan. Mungkin memang benar memancing ikan itu menyenangkan bagi laki-laki.

"selanjutnya aku akan menang nanodayo" ucap midorima.

"Oi buruan yang mana" ucap aomine agak kesal. Dia menarik lenganku dan menunjuk banyak ikan.

"-yang mana? Kau lihat banyak ikan disini, pilih yang kau suka.."

"Nani?! Aomine kau mengabaikanku?! Kau tidak sopan nanodayo!" Midorima mulai kesal.

"Aomine-kun, yang ini aja" aku menunjuk ikan mas koki, berbadan gembul berwarna emas kemerahan.

"Hee.. Ini mudah menangkapnya" ucap Aomine. Aku sedari tadi memegang kantong plastik berisi air yang diberikan paman untuk menaruh hadiahku.

"Yosh, sudah selesai" terisi sudah plastik tersebut dengan ikan mas koki yang kuinginkan.

"Kawai.." ucapku. Aku sangat senang mendapatkan ikan ini terlihat cantik.

"Rawat ikanya, kau tau aku sudah berjuang mendapatkanya, sampai melawan si Tsundere megane itu. Cih, harus aku akui dia kuat."

"Apa yang kau bilang nanodayo?!" Kurasa.. Midorima tambah kesal padanya.

"Haik! Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik." ucapku sambil menatap ikan tersebut.

"Dai-chan! Kemana saja ha? Daritadi aku mencarimu baka!" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda menghampiri Aomine-kun.

"-Ah! Midorin!" seketika ia menyapa Midorima yang masih diam karena kesal.

"Jangan memanggil nama orang keras-keras nanodayo. Kau tidak sopan dan berisik" mulai lagi mode nasehat dari tsundere megane ini.

"Dare(siapa)?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku teman-"

"Ah aku tau! Kau teman sekelasnya Dai-chan dan Midorin" ia memotong perkataanku tiba-tiba.

"Haik." aku mengiyakan perkataanya.

"Gomen, aku duluan ya. Aku mau cari Aniki" ucapku. Aku mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka.

"Haik. Sampai ketemu nanti disekolah!" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Eh?"

-Story of futago-

Malam itu, malam yang indah. Bisa bertemu denganya. Dan mendapatkan puresento(hadiah) ikan mas koki berwarna keemasan. Kebetulan aku punya aquarium kecil berbentuk bulat, kuletakkan di atas meja belajarku.

"Aomine.." aku memandang ikan itu. Entah mengapa aku susah menghentikan perasaan bahagia ini, rasanya.. Aku tidak ingin melupakan kebahagiaan yang kupunya ini.

Tak lama kemudian aniki membuka pintu, karena gugup aku langsung membuka buku biologi diatas meja.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya aniki. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi belajarnya, mulai mengambil novel di rak buku.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar" ucapku simple. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku berbohong karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Aomine saat ini.

"Souka." ucap aniki singkat. Ia mulai fokus pada novelnya.

Aku mulai membaca buku biologi, tak sengaja membaca soal klasifikasi ikan. Membuatku teringat kejadian 'ikan mas koki'

"Haaa..." aku memendam kepalaku dalam buku biologi.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah memaksakan belajar. Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Haik.." ucapku lemas. Aku mulai merangkak ke kasur.

"Oyasumi" ucapku singkat dan mulai memejamkan mata.

TBC

Notes : udah keliatan pairingnya sama siapa? yaps, disini gue kesanya Aomine banget yah? congrats yang udah nebak! mungkin udah saatnya ganti judul yah. oke thanks udah ikutin alur ceritanya. lanjut ke kotak review yah buat kritik dan saran. kalo rada ngaret, gomen author lagi banyak tugas /curhat/ bukan bermaksud php dan bikin orang kepo~

Please follow, Fav and riview if you like this story. See you next time~


End file.
